Rosline Eating Castles from Outer Space
by PastaKittyQueen
Summary: A Halloween zombie songfic. Rated T because the zombies wouldn't let me make it K . Hope you enjoy!


**Two songfics for the price of one! It's Rosline Castle (sometimes spelt Rosslyn, Roslyn or Roslin, my version just says Rosline) mixed with Rosin Eating Zombie from Outer Space. Scottish castle meets zombies? I don't know, just... go with it. Both songs are awesome. And can be found on YouTube! That's more than I can say about some other songs. *cough cough, Pulsar*. First off, pretending this castle is abandoned (just found out it was a real place, actually). Second, the characters. Power of Three characters, all close to 17-19 in human years.  
><strong>

Characters:

Lionblaze

Jayfeather

Hollyleaf

Cinderheart

Poppyfrost

Berrynose

Minnowtail

Robinwing

Willowshine

Breezepelt

Heathertail

Krestleflight

Owlclaw

Scorchfur

Olivenose

Fallen Leaves

**And now, I give you... Rosline Eating Castle from Outer Space! Featuring that voice in your head from time to time. And sorry about the name. It's all I could think of.**

* * *

><p><em>Mischievous teens, foreigners no less. Well, except for that one kid. But that's all said and done. Our story starts when they were already in the middle of their whole break-into-the-castle plan.<em>

"Hurry up!" Scorchfur ordered Lionblaze in a hushed shout.

"I'm sorry, why don't_ you_ jump a fence like this one?" he whispered back. With a muffled _thud_, Lionblaze came around to the rusted front gates of the castle. Opening them with a loud squeal, he moved to the side, allowing his friends to enter.

"Took you long enough," Berrynose muttered, punching him lightly on the way in.

"Oh, shut up. Remember, I'm the one who got us here and I'm the one getting us back to the city." Jogging over to a large mud-splattered van, Lionblaze drove through the gates, parking it near the entrance.

Catching up with the rest of the group in the foyer, he shone a flashlight around, revealing the castle's true glory; marvelous paintings, a sparkling chandelier, double spiral staircases, anything you could imagine. **(A/N: I'm making this up. Never seen the inside of this place.)**

"Come on," Minnowtail said, leading the group into what must've been a throne room of sorts. Majestic tapestries decorated the walls, a long carpet led up to a dilapidated once-regal throne.

"Cool..." Hollyleaf breathed, lost in thought for a bit. "Come on, guys. Let's get set up." Dropping a duffel bag onto the ground, she began unpacking some things; a sleeping bag, a lantern, some books, a deck of cards, and a spare change of clothes.

The others followed suit, setting up their things in a large circle. Turning on the lights they'd brought with them, the group had managed to light up a good amount of the throne room.

"Okay... How about we play a game?" Heathertail began with a devilish grin. The others looked at her with slight panic.

"W-What kind of game?" Fallen Leaves said, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Truth... or Dare." Lightning cracked outside. "So, Scorchfur. Truth or dare?"

"Um... Dare." The tom crossed him arms proudly, awaiting his challenge.

"Heh. I dare you to go swing around from the chandelier." His eyes immediately widened with disbelief.

"No way I'm doing that! I mean, what if it breaks or something? I could get killed!" He continued with his paranoid ramblings while Heathertail burst out laughing.

"Dude, I'm kidding! I dare you to go find the kitchen and see what you can find." Much more doable. Agreeing with the narration **(A/N: Because who needs a fourth wall anymore?)**, Scorchfur ventured deeper into the castle, searching to the kitchen.

"... Well, I doubt he'll be back soon," Poppyfrost said. "How about another of us goes?"

"Yeah!" Olivenose shouted, a bit loudly. "Jayfeather, I choose you! Truth, or dare?"

"Um, truth," he answered quickly.

"So. Who do you like~?" she giggled.

"No one," he answered quickly. "Berrynose, truth or dare?"

"I'll take a dare," he began, "if you can give me one _manly_ enough!"

"Really?" _Thud. Thud._ "Then why don't you go check out the cellar and see what's making that sound? I'll give you twenty bucks if you bring something back." The blind teen's lips curled into a small smile while his friend began stuttering nervously.

"W-Well, I, u-um... Okay, I'll go!" Getting up, Berrynose was on his merry way down to the cellar.

"I guess we need someone else to go now..."

_~ With Berrynose ~_

"Stupid Jayfeather. Who does he think he is, making me go down here?" Berrynose muttered to himself under his breath. "Oh, what am I saying? I'm the great Berrynose! I can do _anything_!"

Marching proudly through the winding halls, Berrynose came upon a think wooden door. Thudding sounds came from behind it, setting him on edge. Ignoring his fear, he grabbed the door handle, throwing it open. A dank stench, similar to that of a rotting corpse. Pushing any and all terror to the back of his mind, like the standoffish fool he was, Berrynose descended the cold wooden steps.

A chill ran down his spine.

_Thud. Thud._

He jumped, letting out a little squeak. Good thing the others weren't seeing this.

_Thud. Thud._

The muffled sound of something wet slapping against the steps came closer and closer, crescendoing until-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

~ With everyone else ~

Everything was silent as the scream rung through the air. A couple of the girls jumped at the sound.

"W-What was that?" Cinderheart whimpered, clinging to Lionblaze.

"Probably just Berrynose trying to scare us," Jayfeather said, completely hiding the horror he was filled with.

The thudding sound was back. This time it was louder.

"Knock it off, mousebrain!" Minnowtail shouted.

The thudding continued. Even louder.

The she-cat got up to go check it out, opening the door Berrynose had left through. Pulling it towards her, she screamed momentarily before a pair of semi-human jaws came down on her face, tearing it out along with part of her skull and brain.

"Run!" **(A/N: Aye aye, Captain Obvious.)** Following Olivenose's suggestion, the remaining members of the group scrambled to their feet, sprinting to the staircase. On the way up, however, Robinwing tripped over her own feet, sliding down the stairs. A green-skinned zombie grabbed her by the ankle, pulling her down as she screeched and flailed. Knowing they couldn't save her, her friends just kept running.

Frantically tearing through the hallway, they stopped at a dead end.

"N-No, this can't be happening," Olivenose managed to say between breaths, running her hands over the wall to see if there was anything, _anything_ that could possibly lead them away. Moans became louder and louder as she kept searching.

Luck was on her side, because as she was just about to give up, Olivenose found a hidden button, causing the wall to open up, revealing a secret room. Running through their Door-ex-machina, they realized something.

"We forgot Scorchfur."

~ With Scorchfur ~

"Come on, there's gotta be something..." The tom continued rummaging through the cabinet, searching for something to bring back to Heathertail.

A beating sound came from the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" The beating continued until finally the door's hinges gave in. It feel against the dusty floor with a loud _slam_. Turning around, he stared silently at the rotting corpse lugging itself towards him. A moan escaped its half-open mouth, answered by several more. From the shadows emerged an entire hoard of the undead creatures, coming after Scorchfur.

"Oh, not today, you undead freaks!" Searching blindly behind him, Scorchfur's hand finally landed upon a rusted knife. Launching his arm straight at the zombie's forehead, he stabbed its brain, causing it to fall to the ground. Pulling the ooze-covered knife out of the body, he looked around him. It would take a lot more than just one knife to take these guys out.

Running forward, Scorchfur tried his luck taking down all the zombies. He managed to slash and stab about half a dozen before the foolhardy tom was bitten. His shoulder was severed by a pair of yellowing, rotted teeth. Screaming in pain, he subsided to the floor, dropping the knife as he gripped his injured shoulder. Zombies immediately pounced on him, tearing him apart within moments.

~ With everyone else ~

"Heathertail, he's dead!" Breezepelt shouted in his friend's tear-stained face, shaking her roughly.

"It's all my fault!" she screamed back at him. "It's all because of that stupid dare that now he's dead!"

"Shut up!" Bringing down his hand upon her cheek, he slapped her into silence. "It's not like he would've lived too long anyway! That fool probably would've gotten eaten before we even got outta the throne room!"

Tears rolled down the she-cat's cheeks even harder as she collapsed into a small pile of sobs. A couple of the other girls came over to comfort her, shooting nasty glares at Breezepelt as he walked to the other side of the room.

Banging sounds came from where the door stood, its frame shaking with each one. The frightened teens jumped at the sound, but were relaxed by a sweet yet sorrowful sound. It seemed to come from a small cabinet in the corner of the room. The more curious of the group walked over to it, tentatively opening the carved and polished wooden doors.

Light shone out from the cabinet, blinding them. As they started opening their eyes, a shadow fell over them. Looking up, they saw Fallen Leaves, his eyes wide with abhorrence. He pushed them aside, reaching into the cabinet, pulling out... something.

"What's that?" Lionblaze said, coming towards him.

"I... I-I..." Twitching slightly, the tom tried to speak. "This thing. It's... It's..." The light shone brighter, illuminating his fingers and hair, shadowing the space near his eyes. "It's rosin."

"Rosin?" Willowshine interrupted. "As in the stuff you put on a bow?"

"Bow?" Krestleflight interjected.

"For string instruments. Anyway, what does _that_ have to do with anything?" she asked, voicing the audience's thoughts.

"I... I know this story! It was said that in this castle, originally known as Rosin Castle, there was a special stone made of the stuff. But when the castle was invaded, and a bloody battle was fought, the stone was shattered. The pieces have since been lost, but legend has it that once they were all brought back to the castle, those searching for it would return, trying one last time to get it back. Which must mean..." Fallen Leaves trailed off, realizing just what was happening.

"We have the pieces of the stone?" Jayfeather said. The tom nodded, beginning to rummage through his pockets.

"Yeah. I remember, I've always had this really cool-looking rock-thingy just in my wallet. It must've been part of the stone," he said, pulling out a shard of reddish-brown see-through stone.

The others searched themselves, finding similar stones cleverly disguised as trinkets, jewelry, anything you could think of. "And I'm guessing the last few pieces were with..."

"...Berrynose, Minnowtail, Scorchfur, and Robinwing," Hollyleaf finished for him. A brief silence hung in the air before Fallen Leaves continued.

"But the zombies are already here. Right now, our top priority is making it out alive, preferably without releasing those _things_ into the world," he said.

"I have an idea; let's call the cops." Poppyfrost brought out her cell phone, dialing the number. All she got was a beeping tone before the phone went silent. "No service? Really?"

"Well, it's kinda far from the city, so I don't understand why you're surprised," Breezepelt retaliated with a pompous tone.

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight our way out." Owlclaw was already digging through a closet tucked away in the corner, tossing out all sorts of junk. Once he finally reached the bottom, he declared the closet to be useless.

"Not necessarily," Hollyleaf said to him. She picked up a candelabra, pretending to stab and whack at something. "This could easily be used to bash in some zombie's brains."

"And there's a pretty thick book in here," Olivenose mentioned, picking up a leather-bound book that had to be at least two thousand pages. "Trust me when I say that, while stick and stones may break your bones, these words are gonna hurt!"

"Now that you two mention it, I'll bet there's a lotta stuff we can use," Cinderheart muttered, picking up a small box. She opened it, finding several necklaces. Taking some larger gemstones off and placing a bunch of them all together, she continued by saying, "All of you, take what you can and make something aout of it."

Within about fifteen minutes, a small battalion had been formed, wielding makeshift weapons comprised of whatever Owlclaw had tossed out of the closet. Led by Lionblaze, he anxiously turned the knob, opening the door, letting in a thick wave of the stench of rotting flesh. No zombies seemed to be in the hallway. Taking a few steps out, he turned his head upon hearing a quick _pitter-patter_ from one of the rooms.

Turning, he caught a quick glimpse of tatter clothes dashing into the shadows. Motion for the others to come with him, he came into the room, attacking swiftly with a clock hand to the face. The zombie didn't even have time to let out its infamous moaning noise before submitting.

"It's time to fight some zombies."

~ Several Hours of Very Boring Zombie Fighting Later... ~

The sun rose over the hill, light filtering through the dust-cloaked windows. The remains of the teens were emerging from the castle, shielding their eyes from the harsh light. After Lionblaze's declaration to initiate the zombie fighting, Jayfeather was the first to be killed. They'd just barely made it through the hallway. Poppyfrost was next, getting dragged down into a sea of reanimated corpses, while Breezepelt fell off a balcony, straight into their rotting jaws. Heathertail got attacked from behind, along with Olivenose. Near the end of the fighting, Hollyleaf had all but collapsed from exhaustion, coming close to a grizzly demise.

But, as in all horror movies, the sun rose. The zombies' skin boiled and popped; they screamed, sinking to their knees, dead for good. 'Twas the end of the Rosline Castle Zombies.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh great StarClan, that ending could've been better. Just I don't know how to make it better! And it's late, so I can't really think as well. Oh, whatever. Happy Halloween, be sure to check out my stuff on Quotev, Scratch, and YouTube. I... will be counting my candy 'cause I just went trick-or-treating with some friends and PKQ needs her candy.<br>**


End file.
